<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family bonding night by Puddle_of_genderfluid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161309">Family bonding night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddle_of_genderfluid/pseuds/Puddle_of_genderfluid'>Puddle_of_genderfluid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord: Elsanna Shenanigans (Disney), Dom/sub, F/F, I am going to hell, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, mdlg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddle_of_genderfluid/pseuds/Puddle_of_genderfluid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>happy hanukkah Snowfall I will have to ask forgiveness specifically for this next yom kippur<br/>idunelsanna md/lg read if you're into that pray for me if you arent</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Elsa/Iduna (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family bonding night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We'll table the discussion of lutefisk exports till next week. This council is adjourned." Iduna spoke decisively, prompting a quiet sigh of relief from her advisors as they packed their papers and thanked their Queen for an early end to the meeting. Their monarch was known for long councils, she liked to be intimately involved in the welfare of Arendelle, but tonight was Sunday, and everyone in the castle knew Sundays were set aside for family bonding time. </p><p>Iduna walked towards her daughters' quarters, reaching up to remove the pins keeping her hair in its regal braid and allowing her dark brown curls to drop loose around her shoulders, letting it go along with the familiar stress of a long day of rulership. She was looking forward to the day her girls took over the kingdom's day to day affairs- Elsa was already better versed in economics and politics than she was, though she still lacked Anna's ease with people, and Anna for all her flightiness held a devotion to Arendelle that her mother knew would make for a great queen. I'll speak to them about it tomorrow, she thought idly, before drawing to the door of their shared bedroom and taking a deep breath, setting succession aside to deal with another day. It wouldn't do to have serious thoughts on her mind when it was family night. She had been looking forward to this relaxation all week, and her girls were probably getting quite impatient with the situation they were left in before she had to attend the last meeting of the day. Unlocking the crocus-decorated door to which only she, Elsa, and Anna had a key, she slipped into the room, smiling as she took in the scene. </p><p>The queen-sized four poster bed (pardon the pun) dominated the room, baby blue silk sheets twisted and crumpled under the two women secured to the posts by delicate, yet unbreakable chains of magical ice. The sisters were on their backs, spread eagled, with just enough slack in the restraints to barely be able to brush their bodies up against each other. Anna was so focused on trying (in vain) to stretch her neck across to kiss Elsa that she didn't even notice the soft swish of velvet gown on carpeted floor that announced the arrival of Mommy. Elsa, however, heard and looked up with desperate eyes and a shaky voice.<br/>
"W-welcome back Mommy. Is the meeting finished?"<br/>
"Yes it is, sweetie, Mommy is all yours for the rest of the night," Iduna purred as she crossed the room to caress her elder daughter's blushing cheek.<br/>
"Fiiiineeeealy," Anna whined, giving up on her quest to tease her tongue across her sister's ear and turning with a pout to the older woman. "Can I come now Mommy?"<br/>
"Has she been a good girl?" Iduna inquired, cutting off Anna's answer with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't ask you, little girl, I asked your sister. Has she been naughty while mommy was away?"<br/>
Averting her eyes from her little sister's, knowing she couldn't hold up to Anna's pleading pout, Elsa took a deep breath and replied meekly.<br/>
"She was naughty, Mommy."<br/>
"Elsaaaaa…"<br/>
"Don't blame your sister for telling the truth Anna, especially not when the evidence is all over the bed," Mommy reprimanded sternly, leaning over the bed and trailing her fingers up the redhead's legs until she reached soaked and sticky thighs. Feeling her mommy's hands on her thighs Anna spread her legs as much as the chains allowed, canting her hips up towards Iduna's hand looking for release. Mommy wasn't about to let her off without punishment, however, and withdrew her hand, now covered in the evidence of her daughter's disobedience and slipped two fingers into Elsa's mouth, who moaned and quickly started sucking her sister's nectar off mommy's hand, running her tongue over the digits and sighing happily. Anna looked devastated despite knowing exactly what was going to happen (and if she was being honest, very much looking forward to it). </p><p>"Don't give me that look Anna, you know the rules. I'll give you a chance to earn those privileges back but you better not cum before mommy and your sister do." Iduna was already stripping off her purple gown and linen shift, smirking at her youngest daughter's frustrated look. She knew Anna misbehaved because she liked to be punished, and what kind of a mother would she be to deny her that? Privately she was a little impressed Anna had managed to get herself off without the use of her hands. Dropping the last of her undergarments, the older woman climbed onto the bed slowly, letting the sisters drink in the sight of their mommy. She knew her figure was full and she didn't mind the fine lines that had cropped up around her eyes, or the faint stretch marks along her curves, but it was still a nice esteem boost to watch two beautiful young women look at her so hungrily. </p><p>Crawling up to the head of the bed, Iduna rose to her knees and swung a leg over between the girls to straddle Anna's head.<br/>
"Be a good girl and get to work, mommy's had a long day," she commanded, lowering her dark bush and dripping lips onto her daughter's open mouth. Anna wasted no time, running her tongue through flushed lips and greedily sucking them into her mouth and moaning as the taste of her Mommy floods her senses.<br/>
Beside her, Elsa watched soft hips gyrating while riding Anna's eager face and bit her lip, whimpering unconsciously. Iduna glanced over and smiled at her well behaved little girl and gasped out between strokes of Anna's tongue, "Go ahead and touch yourself while you watch baby, just don't come without permission."<br/>
Sighing in relief, Elsa dissolved the bonds securing her hands to the headboard and started slowly stroking her pussy, watching her sister<br/>
through hooded eyes.<br/>
Anna's quick little tongue was rapidly bringing her mommy to the edge, and she reached down to grasp one of her daughter's braids and held her in place, groaning<br/>
"That's it, good girl, keep your mouth open baby mommy's gonna come.."<br/>
Obedient now, Anna opened her mouth wide while Iduna slid her other hand to her clit and crashed over the edge with a few hard strokes, moaning as she squirted into the redhead's waiting mouth. Dismounting from her daughter's now very messy face, she slid down Anna's body to kiss her throughly, exploring her mouth and tasting herself. Next to them Elsa let out a breathy gasp that Iduna knew meant she was edging herself now.<br/>
She gently guided the blonde's hands away from between her legs, whispering "how about you let Mommy and your little sis take care of you?" She gave her a few instructions, whispering directions into her ear while Anna happily licked her lips clean. Elsa nodded shakily and with a wave of her hands, the bonds holding them down dissolved, reforming as a bar spreading Anna's legs to keep her from rubbing her thighs together to find relief and flipping her onto her stomach. The younger sister held still, waiting to see what was in store for her now, and her eyes widened as she watched a delicate set of beads form in her big sis' hands.<br/>
"Bigger." Iduna ordered softly, smiling with satisfaction as one daughter obeyed and the other one gulped nervously. Directing Elsa to follow her, she trailed her hands down Anna's freckled shoulders and back until she reached her pert little butt, spreading her cheeks and nodding at the older sister. Reaching out to lightly stroke her fingers around her little sister's rosebud, she smiled as Anna shivered under her and moaned her name. Massaging it more firmly, she reached around and fed the beads into Anna's mouth one at a time to wet them before replacing them with her fingers and spreading the slick over her tight hole. She's getting a lot more confident, at least with Anna, Iduna thought to herself maybe she's more ready for the throne than I realized. She was quickly taken from her thoughts by Anna's low groan as the first bead was slowly inserted. Going slowly and tenderly, Elsa pushed each bead in, watching as her sister's ass spread to take the widest part, then swallowing the rest greedily while Anna moaned louder. Once they were all in and just the tail of the string of beads hung out between her cheeks, she looked up to her Mommy to see her watching proudly. The brunette woman pulled her girl in for a kiss, murmuring praise. She was always happy to see how her daughters cared for each other. Mommy gave her more quiet directions and they shifted back up to the top of the bed, Iduna leaning up against the headboard while Elsa sat between her legs, Anna's head now inches from her sister's slick center. She looked up at her sister and mommy, mouth already open to get to work, and saw Elsa receiving another instruction and paused. Her beautiful big sister blushed deeply at whatever mommy had told her to do, and reached down to caress the redheads cheek. Anna leaned happily into her favorite person's hand and felt the familiar tingle of Elsa's magic wrap around her head and into her mouth, forming a gag holding her lips apart from which a crystal clear phallus sprung into being. Her heart started to race with excitement and a delicious hint of humiliation as her mommy reached out and took firm hold of each of her twin braids, guiding her face between her sisters legs and the dildo into her waiting pussy. Elsa cried out as the thick ice penetrated her, rocking her hips forward and pressing her clit against Anna's face. She quickly established a rhythm, pulling back to press against her mommy's chest while Iduna pinched and teased her nipples, then bucking forward until her sister's mouth met her lower lips in a lewd kiss. Already on the edge from watching mommy ride Anna's face, it didn't take long for her legs to start to shake, thighs squeezing Anna's face to hold her deep inside while her mommy rolled her nipple between her fingers and circled her clit. She sobbed out her release, grinding against her sister's face, before falling back limp into her mommy's soft embrace. The gag vanished from Anna's mouth along with the spreader bar and Anna gently cleaned her sister off with her tongue, pressing languid kisses to her trembling thighs. </p><p>Once Elsa recovered, she looked down lovingly at her little sister and pulled her up to kiss her deeply while Iduna rubbed circles into her freckled back.<br/>
"You took very good care of us, didn't she little one?" Mommy praised, Elsa nodding and murmuring her assent into Anna's neck. "I think you've earned back your orgasm privileges. Why don't you lay back, spread your legs, and show us how you get off?"<br/>
Anna felt herself get even wetter at the thought of her sister and mommy watching her masturbate, a small feat since she was already dripping down her thighs from the evening's activities. She pulled back with one last kiss, pressing her tongue into Elsa's mouth and swallowing her quiet moan. Arrayed on the bed facing the two, she slowly spread her legs to show them her pussy, dripping and swollen with need, the tail of the beads still poking out of her ass. She flushed from her cheeks to her perky, freckled breasts seeing how intently she was being watched. She spread her lips with one hand and started stroking her clit, teasing herself until she couldn't stand it and looking into Elsa's eyes slid 3 fingers inside and hooked them against her front wall, gasping at the intensity of the sensation and able to feel the cool beads inside her still.<br/>
"Elsa, baby, pull the beads out one at a time. Anna, my little one, you have until the last bead is out to finish." Mommy spoke quietly but with unshakeable authority and Elsa immediately crooked a finger, her magic calling to the beads as the first one slipped out with a slick pop. Anna whimpered, her eyes rolling back a bit as she abandoned all teasing and started rocking her fingers roughly inside her while rubbing her clit with her other hand. As another, and then another, and another bead slowly spread her ass her urgency spiked higher and higher, as she raced her sister to the finish she desperately needed. Another slid out and she keened helplessly, unable to remember how many were left inside and feeling her orgasm start to curl hotly in her stomach. Finally she felt the last bead start to pull out of her and locking her gaze on the women watching her she fell apart, shaking and screaming as her climax rocked from her head to her curled toes.<br/>
Slowly regaining the use of her limbs, she crawled up to curl in her sisters lap, smiling contentedly while her mommy stroked her hair and told her what a good little girl she was. Another successful family bonding night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>